pompfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Tank Pomp
Introduction The CHKNTP (tanius roosterius) ''was suggested by Benzi as of which due to the SPTP's slow speed and the WHLTP weakness in sight and arnament. It was just created so it has no history yet, though in future times, I (Benzi) will be able to make a brief history of it. The next few reports will cover the rest of it. Comparison with SPTP and WHLTP Speed is 5 times as fast as the SPTP (150kmp/h), though the firepower is drastically decreased to half the normal arnament a SPTP can carry.(and that is standard, but can be changed in time to come). Another catch is that it has '''NO' armor at all. A Tank Pomp can easily cut through and obliterate the whole two-legged giant bicycle faster than you can say "Look out!" with one shot. The CHKNTP can cross rugged terrain without sacrificing speed, due to its having of legs rather than caterpillar tracks or tank treads to be able to bend and curve to the need of steep hills, rocks or other obstacles. The cannon barrel is shortened, decreasing accuracy. But there are many good parts to that. One, the range is increased. Two, the weight issues are all off(The SPTP sometimes is too heavy to transport, making SuperSprints have a hard time piggybacking these things). Three, the shortened barrel means moving in tight spaces easily, unlike the SPTP, which would crash everthing in sight if it were inside a base(note the CHKNTP has 2 legs, and the SPTP 4, so imagine a CHKNTP twice the size). The weight layoff allows the CHKNTP to do much better and excel in agility. The CHKNTP, unlike the WHLTP, has the clearest sight ever. One catch: It's because there is no armor surrounding the cockpit at all. The cockpit is on the direct top of CHKNTP, making it easy to snipe out the pilot. But with the CHKNTP's extreme speed, there isn't anything that will stand in it's way(except a huge cruiser standing right in front of it, or a TankPomp, or a turbolaser cannon, or a Turret Pomp, or a..a...a.....nevermind). As you can see, the CHKNTP's huge weakness is low armor. Newer versions have included better armor and more shielded cockpits. Soda power! The CHKNTP's extreme speed has to come from somewhere, doesn't it? Well, the engine(or should i say 'engines' because there are two) is powered by a hybrid system involving hydrogen, and sodium bicarbonate. Yup, that's right folks. You are looking at a soda-powered, two-legged, chicken-like, unarmored, miniscule destruction bicycle. The soda is sponsored by many soda companies such as Solda, Sode-ah, and Fizzworks. This technique was founded by Baby Tech, who, along with Mother Nature, thought that if TankPomps kept on releasing their fowl fumes, the environment would be dangerously affected. This process makes the CHKNTP the cleanest and greenest TankPomp yet. Chicken Backside Now comes the funny part, the huge engine at the back(the other is in the front and powers the cannon) is shaped like a fin and curves inwards while pointing upwards. So this has been known by many soldiers as the "Chick Butt", the "Chikee Tail" or the "BFB"(Big fat Butt). This is constantly used not as an insult or a joke, but more of an emergency code. Many soldiers' lives have been saved as the word "engine" could refer to the computer engine, the mainframe, or the underside engine. So to avoid confusion and to not waste time, if a CHKNTP's chick-butt blows out in battle, the soldier can immediately use computer voice recognition to repair the engine via nanobots. Otherwise, because of NO armor, one shot means-KABOOM!- and that's it. You're dead. So the commanders even, use this word nearly everytime(except when there's no rush). The front engine is called the "Wattle" as in a real chicken, the thing under the beak is called the wattle. Overview The CHKNTP is good in: speed, agility, scouting, firepower(quite considerable for a TankPomp of its class), emergency repair, size, eco-green effectiveness, versitality and light assaulting. The CHKNTP is bad in: armor, armor, armor, armor and armor. So overall, the CHKNTP is the way to go for support in battle.